Legends:Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark
A Guerra Hiperespacial do Stark, também conhecida como a Guerra de Stark, o Conflito de Stark ou o Conflito Hiperespacial de Stark, foi um conflito militar regional que teve inicio em 44 ABY e que envolveu praticamente todo o sistema Qotile. A República Galáctica, com a ajuda dos Jedi, lutaram contra a Associação Comercial Stark, um grupo de piratas, mercenários, caçadores de recompensas assasinos comandados pelo carismático lider dos pirata Iaco Stark. A Associação havia recebido ajuda da Federação de Comércio, da companhia suministradora de bacta e da Coporação Xucphra. Teve inicio com ataques piratas em Outer Rim, a crise era para ser resolvido através de negociações pacíficas pelos negociadores diplomáticos da República, sob a supervisão do senador Finis Valorum e os Jedi, liderado pelo Mestre Jedi Tyvokka. O conflito, porém, logo se transformou em uma guerra em grande escala, através das agressões de militarista do senador Ranulph Tarkin, e as ações das forças de Stark e da Federação de Comércio. Toda a guerra foi travada em cinco batalhas decisivas que teve lugar em ou ao redor do planeta Troiken exceto por uma missão especial que teve lugar no planeta Thyferra. Perto do fim da guerra e depois de ser ameaçada por sua própria co-diretores da Associação, Iaco Stark decidiu deserta e passou a ajudar a República a por um fim a guerra, com a sua ajuda, a República conseguiu pôr um fim ao conflito logo depois. A guerra teve algumas consequências abrangentes sobre a República. Figuras importantes como o membro do Conselho Jedi Tyvokka e o senador Ranulph Tarkin foram mortos e tiveram de ser substituídas. O caçador Bossk ininiciou a sua carreira; Nute Gunray da Federação de Comércio se tornou vice-rei e Finis Valorum venceu a eleição para chancelaria e tornou-se Supremo Chanceler. Origem thumb|left|250px|Um traspoter da [[Legends:Federação de Comércio|Federação de Comércio sendo atacado.]] Iaco Stark foi um mercenário da Orla Exterior. Ele roubava os bens comercializados por grandes conglomerados empresariais e os vendia a um preço suficientemente grande para manter um lucro, mas menos do que a Federação do Comércio cobrava, portanto, fazia dele um herói para o povo da Orla Exterior. O carismático e visionário Stark conseguiu convencer os grandes grupos de traficantes, piratas, mercenários, caçadores de recompensas, e assassinos para participar de sua frota já larga, formando um grupo chamado Associação Comercial Stark ou Associação Stark. Ajudado por quatro co-diretores (Boor-Daa, Tam Gozon, Lom Portom e Trodos), no comando da capitânia do Raptor, Stark forjou uma associação com uma força suficientemente forte para desafiar a autoridade política e militar da Federação de Comércio e da República Galáctica na Orla Exterior. Uma aliança entre esses canalhas na escala da Associação nunca havia sido visto antes. Começo da Crise Pouco depois no planeta Thyferra, uma planta de cultivo de alazhi propriedade da Coporação Xucphra-vital para a produção de bacta explodiu. Como Thyferra era a única fonte de gel sanador bacta como das bactérias alazhi para usados para fazê-lo, já que a Coporação Xucphra era o líder na produtor de bacta em Thyferra, o bacta de repente tornou-se surpreendentemente escassos. O preço do bacta disparou, e depois subiu novamente como bacta obra proliferaram. As naves da Associação Comercial Stark atacaram naves de carga da Federação de Comércio, robando o bacta com o fim de vendê-lo as pessoas da Orda Exterior. A aparença da Associação frente a tiránica Federação de Comércio e da impotente República, e o distribuição do bacta a melhores preços, fizeram de Stark um héroi para essa gente oprimida da Orda Exterior. Deliberação e Engano No Senado Galáctico, o representante da Federação, Ministro Nute Gunray (que possivelmente não sabia da aliança entre a Federação e a assossiação) exigiu que o Senado permitisse a Federação aumentar o número de droides de batalha, como um meio de auto-defesa. Senador Ranulph Tarkin, líder da facção Militarista, aproveitou a oportunidade para exigir que a República recriasse o Exército da República e Marinha que havia sido eliminada na Reforma Ruusan. No entanto, o senador Finis Valorum sugiriu que a República, a Federacão e a Assossiação resolvessem suas diferenças por meio da diplomacia. Stark concondou, assim como o Senado, que escolheu Valorum e Gunray como representantes. A reunião aconteceu no mundo da Assossiação de Troiken, pórem apenas os delegados conheciam sua localização. O Senado solicitou que uma equipe de Jedi acompanhasse a delegação a Troiken. O senador Valorum falou informalmente com o Conselho Jedi sobre as causas para a missão. Foi quando o Mestre Tyvokka conhecido pelo seu poder de intuição e a capacidade de sentir o futuro suspeitou da natureza da missão. Valorum insistiu que antes de qualquer ação seja tomada evidências deveriam se encontrada contra a Coporação Xucphra ou contra a Federação, e assim sob o conselho de Tyvokka, o Conselho ordenou ao Cavaleiro Jedi Tholme e seu Padawan, Quinlan Vos, para ir para Thyferra, apesar da desconfiança do Grande Mestre Yoda sobre o lado escuro em Vos. Tyvokka escolheu seu próprio ex-Padawan, Plo Koon, bem como Qui-Gon Jinn e Obi-Wan Kenobi para acompanhá-lo a Troiken. Adi Gallia também se juntou a equipe, depois de Valorum solicita-la, já que os dois tinham um relacionamento íntimo. thumb|250px|A frota de Tarkin se prepara para saltar para [[Legends:Troiken|Troiken.]] Em outro lugar de Coruscant, acontecia outra reunião. Como parte de sua campanha militarista, o senador Tarkin criou uma Força Paramilitar a partir das forças de defensa de planetas simpatizantes com a sua causa e chegou a um acordo com o Ministro Gunray. A pesar de faze-lo com desgosto, Gunray finalmente disse a Tarkin onde se encontrava o mundo da Assossiação despois do senador ameaça liberar informações ao Senado sobre várias atividades clandestinas de Gunray. Tarkin queria derrotar a Assossiação para debilitar a posição dos anti-militaristas como Valorum tornando os militaristas como a nova força dominante no Senado. Também planejou que o Senado declarasse sua Força Paramilitar o novo Exército da República oficialmente, e potanto o converterse no líder da República (não se sabe se mediante as eleições a Supremo Chanceler ou com um golpe de estado). No entanto, faltava o elemento surpresa: possivelmente através de seus contatos na Federação, os espiões da Assossiação tinha conhecimento da existência da frota e de seus planos. O Jedi e equipes diplomáticas foram despachados para Thyferra e Troiken, Tarkin preparava sua frota para a batalha, e Stark planejava a destruição de todos os três. Operações de Combate Primeira Batalha de Qotile Artigo Principal: Primeira Batalha de Qotile O Jedi e os negociadores da república chegaram a Troiken, para a reunião com Stark e seus co-diretores da Assossiação. Quando a reunião começou, Gunray ativa um localizado em sua homing cadeira Mechno, transmitindo as coordenadas da reunião a frota de Tarkin. Tarkin manda as naves entrar no Hiperespaço, com a intenção de atacar o cume e matar os líderes da Assossiação a e comitiva da República. thumb|left|250px|A frota Tarkin sair do hiperespaço. Quando se reuniram com a liderança da Asociassiação, Tyvokka sugeriu que pulassem as formalidades e concentrassem no que Stark destina-se a ser a solução real. Stark concondou, e os seus homens sacaram suas armas sobre os negociadores da República, Então ficou claro a traição de Gunray. Stark revelou seu conhecimento da frota de Tarkin, assim como o fato de que ele tinha ativado seu vírus de computador ao sinal de Gunray, incapacitando, os computadores de navegação das naves de Tarkin. Muitos emergiram do hiperespaço em áreas que as destruiam (como perto de estrelas ou de buracos negros), outros surgiram em espaço real com segurança, mas longe da rota que deveriam seguir, e apenas uma fração incluindo a capitânia de Tarkin''Invincible''- chegou ao sistema Qotile, onde imediatamente ficou sob fogo das naves da Assossiação que os superava em número. thumb|250px|Frota de Tarkin é atacada. Embora Valorum tenha protestado e disse que nada sabia dos planos de Tarkin, Stark não escutou nada do que ele dizia, insistindo que a equipe da República se rendeser. Tyvokka, percebendo que suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras, atirou as mesas sobre os homes de Stark e os Jedis entraram em ação. Então, o assustado Gunray ordenou ao seus droides de seguranças que matasse todos os presentes. O droides abriram fogo, tanto nos homens de Stark como nos Jedi, ferindo gravemente Tyvokka e forçando os Jedi a destruir os droides enquanto Stark e seus co-diretores escapavan. Os Jedi e seus protegidos rapidamente fizeram o caminho de volta para o seu Cruzador, enquanto eles ainda poderiam chegar ao Monte Avos. Tyvokka morreu a caminho, ordenando a Adi Gallia proteger Valorum para garantir uma solução pacífica, a Koon reunir as tropas de Tarkin, e a Jinn buscar una maneira de acabar con o virus de computador. No caminho, Plo Koon usou suas habilidades telepáticas para assustar o caça da Assossiação que os seguia. Ao chegar a Avos, seu Consular danificado explodiu. Em órbita, menos de um quarto da flota de Tarkin permaneceu. Após o''Invincible''recebe danos críticos e Tarkin recebeu uma mensagem de Valorum informando da sua localização, Tarkin ordenou a sua tripulação que abandonasse as naves que se dirigissem as cápsulas de emergência para o Monte Avos. As naves de batalha da flota de Tarkin foram capturadas e sua tripulação evacuada. O Invencible fue destrúido logo após Tarkin e do seu pessoal evacuado, lugo o gigante queima caindo perto de Avos. Os Jedi e os soldados começaram a se reagrupar no interior da montanha de especias abandonadas. Missão a Thyferra Artigo Principal: Missão a Thyferra thumb|left|250px|Tholme e Vos em Thyferra Enquanto estes eventos aconteciam em Trokien, Tholme e Quinlan Vos chegaram a Thyferra, explorararam o lugar onde explodiu a planta da Coporação Xucphra, encontrandose com droides programados para matar qualquier intruso. Destruindo os droides, os dois descubriram uma reunião secreta entre Bel de Xucphra e Hask da Federação, aprendendo do trato que tinham com Stark, que havia causado a falta de bacta e, sobre todo, a guerra. Subtraindo os droides caçadores-assasinos e os droides limpadores de túneis, Tholme e Vos consiguiram infiltrarse em um cargueiro de bacta da Federação. A nave foi confiscada pela Assossiação e reencaminhada hacia Troiken, onde, em uma tentativa de negar tal vantagem a seus inimigos, Os Jedi fizeram o cargueiro explodir. A Guerra Continua Depois de reagruparem no Monte Avos, a Assossiação começou a bombardear a montanha com fogo de artilharia. Dentro da caverna, uma pesquisa feita por Jace Dallin, assessor de Tarkin e segundo-comandante revelou que quando a caverna tivesse água em abundância, os soldados só teriam dez dias de reservas de alimentos, suprimentos médicos limitado, e nenhuma gota de bacta. Tarkin e Gunray optaram por se render, enquanto Valorum e Koon optaram por continuar a resistência. Koon poderia ter acesso à mente de Stark com sua telepatia, no momento os co-diretores da assossiação estavam em reunião, todos os descontentes com o resultado da primeira batalha. Stark garantiu que a situação não era ruim, embora não o que eles tinham previsto, não foi ruim: as forças de Tarkin foram cercados no Monte Avos, a República ainda não tinha bacta, e até agora o vírus se espalhou por muitas naves da República, paralizando o comércio e o transporte interestelar. Antecipando uma rendição rápida tanto da força de Tarkin e do Senado, Stark conseguiu convencer seus tenentes para continuar com o plano, e prepara para um ataque frontal na montanha. Koon ouviu isso, e armado com esse conhecimento a força da República foi capaz de colocar uma dura resistência. thumb|250px|A segunda batalha. Depois que as tropas Tarkin foram salvas no último minuto pelos Jedi, Stark mudou de tática, decidindo parar de atacar e manter um cerco, deixado os soldados da República morrerem de fome. Koon usou sua telepatia para saber desta estratégia, embora com tendência para os soldados feridos, uma ação que ajudou a convencer muitos (todos os humano s escolhido por Tarkin devido a seus preconceitos anti-alienígenas) que não havia diferença entre humanos e alienígenas. Foi decidido que Gallia e o piloto que acompanhou os negociadores levaria Valorum e Gunray de voltar a Coruscant para convencer o Senado a redessm. A Tarkin foi oferecida a oportunidade de ir junto, mas recusou-se, encarando-a como uma tentativa por parte de Koon de roubar o seu comando. Como Dallin lançou um ataque diversionista, o piloto, Gallia, os senadores e Jinn e Kenobi deixaram o Monte Avos através de um túnel lateral, indo em direção a sede da Assossiação em um speeder. No momento que Tholme e Vos destruiam o cargueiro de bacta capturado, a equipe que deveria retornar à Coruscant roubou uma nave da Assossiação e decolou, enquanto os quatro Jedi restantes reuniram-se voltaram a Avos. Lá, Vos e Kenobi começou uma amizade que duraria anos, e encontraram uma caverna selada contendo milhares de come challat s, insetos carnívoros que se alimentavam de humanoides. Ao mesmo tempo, um nativo de Xexto chamado Billibango entrou para a Força da República, que ofereceu informações vitais sobre a montanha e suas minas. Entretanto, depois de chegar a órbita de Coruscant, uma armadilha foi ativado na nave da Assossiação Stark, matando o piloto e explodindo a nave, os outos três conseguiram escapa a tempo. Resgatado pela Força de Segurança de Coruscant, Gallia informou o Conselho Jedi sobre o ocorrido, enquanto Valorum dirigiu-se ao Senado. Sozinho, não convenceu o Senado a não se render a Stark, o governo se recusou a enviar qualquer auxílio a Troiken, a substituição do computadores das naves comerciais teve prioridade, e deixaram de lado a situação em Troiken. Agentes da Asossiação em Coruscant transmitiram esta informação que Troiken, onde acontecia um segundo ataque no Monte Avos. Koon foi capaz de entender sobre a decisão do Senado através da sua ligação com a mente de Stark. Tarkin novamente quis se render, mas Koon teve outra ideia. Juntando com os poderes dos outros Jedi, ele foi capaz de conecta-se com a sua sobrinha, Sha Koon, uma Jedi que estava em Coruscant. Através dela, o Conselho Jedi foi capaz de estabelecer uma comunicação bidirecional com os Jedis em Troiken, que lhe contaram sobre a situação. Koon e Oppo Rancisis desenvolveram um plano. Koon tinha entrado na mente de Stark e informou-o da situação invejável em que estava, e ofereceu-lhe anistia em troca de cooperação para pôr fim à guerra. Stark concodou. Foi decidido que uma força de ataque Jedi seria enviado para Troiken. Jinn e Tholme iria adquirir o patch para o vírus de nave computador e transmiti-lo as naves dos Jedi. Como o Senado não permitiria a utilização de quaisquer naves da Força Judiciária. Gallia, e Mace Windu falaram com Nute Gunray. Discutindo os intereses da Federação na destruição da assossiação de piratas, e as ameaças para revelar o seu papel no fomento da crise da bacta fez com que, Gunray conseguisse uma grande flota da Federação de Comércio para usou dos Jedis. O palco para o fim da Guerra do Stark Hiperespaço foi definido. O fim da Guerra Os co-diretores de Stark não estavam dispostos a continuar a tolerar que eles viam como uma liderança atrapalhada, e estavam prestes a matá-lo até que ele lhes disse que tinha um aliado no interior, deixando de sublinhar a natureza dessa aliança. Enquanto isso, a Federação do Comércio tinha dado aos Jedi uma frota de cargueiros e Naves de desembarque C-9979. Oppo Rancisis estava na ponte de comando da nave onde se usou a meditação de batalha seria mais eficaz, enquanto Saesee Tiin, se preparava para comandar os dois grupos de caça Jedi, Vermelho e Esquadrão Azul. Windu, Gallia, e o Mastre Eeth Koth também acompanharam a força. Embora em desvantagem, eles confiavam que a sua melhor formação, determinação e uso de Força levariam a vitória. thumb|left|250px|Os reforços [[Legends:Jedi|Jedi chegam.]] Em Troiken, Tholme e Vos se infiltraram na nave de comaando da Asossiação, prots para transmitir o parche do virus, enquanto Jinn e Kenobi se infiltravan nos quarteis generais da Assossiação para fazer com eles. Encontraram con problemas, já que o droide de protocolo em posesão do parche requeria uma contra senha para ativaro. Stark lhes disse a contra senha ao chegar com seus co-directores —que ele matou na frente dos Jedis. Luego ayudó a los Jedi a pacificar o centro de mando. En órbita, Tholme e Vos transmitiram o parche a flota da Federação de Comércio, depois Vos baixaba a potencia do gerador de escudo da nave quando se ordenou que decolassem. Logo os dois Jedi combatiam a bordo de seus caças a medida que im chegando ao sistema Qotile. No Monte Avos, as forças da República se retiraram para a entrada trasera já que as forças da Assossiação avançavam pela frente. Koon planejou obstruir as duas entradas uma vez que os soldados da República haviam recuado, assim prendendo os soldados da Asoscssiação dentro da mina sem necessidade de abrir fogo. O plano falhou quando, decidindo acabar tanto com os Jedi que lhe haviam roubado sua glória como com o inimigo que não era capaz de derrotar, Tarkin robou o último detonador e o usou para abrir a carveva dos come-challat, murrenndo ele mesmo na explosão. Depois o Cazador era destrúido sobre suas cabeças, as poucas forças terreste da Assossiação que sobreviveram se renderam, acabando com a Quinta Batalha de Qotile e a Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark. Consequência Como a guerra foi travada durante uma escasez de bacta, os veteranos da Guerra de Stark sofreram taxas de mortalidade mais altas do que se esperava e muitos dos subrerviventes levariam as cicatrizes e feridas recebidas em combate para o resto de suas vidas. Os soldados de Tarkin foram louvados pelo governo da República entregando lhes uma medalla (possivelmente com a insignia da República), convertendo-os em veteranos de Stark. A AssembLeia de Veterano de Stark (AVS) foi fundada, como uma congregação dos veteranos da guerra da República. A guerra provou ser um terreno de trenmento para piratas, mercenários e terroristas, muitos dos quis aplicaram seus dotes marciais aprendidos na guerra, em seus próprios uso uma vez que a crise acabava. Os exemplos mais notaves foram a ala militar da Frente Nebulosa e o caçado de recompensas Bossk, que participou na sua primeira caça como desertor da guerra. thumb|250px|[[Legends:Laslo Dorits|Laslo Dorits falando para a AssembLeia de Veterano de Stark.]] As mortes de Tyvokka e Ranulph Tarkin implicaram postos vazios no Conselho Jedi e no Senado Galático, respectivamente. O primeiro foi sustituido pelo antiguo aprendiz de Tyvokka, Plo Koon, que foi promovido a Mestre Jedi ao substituir o posto de Tyvokka no Conselho, por conduzir a República a vitória na Quinta Batalla de Qotile. No Senado, o novo representante de Eriadu foi um membro da fámilia Tarkin, Shayla Paige-Tarkin. Em 40 ABY, Valorum ser tonaria Chanceler Supremo, graças a forte influência da fámilia Tarkin. A favor, Valorum declarararia Ranulph "Herói de Troiken", evidenciando que havia certo favoritismo respeito aos Tarkin de Eriadu e ao rápido ascenço a cúpula da República do primo de Ranuplh, Wilhuff Tarkin. A Assossiação de Iaco Stark foi destrúida e ele finalmente se uniu ao Gremio de Comerciantes como um homem de negócios aparentemente legitimado. Nute Gunray foi nomeado Virce-rei da Federação de Comércio parcialmente devido a sua "visão" por ajudar os Jedi no final da guerra. A guerra teve uma maior repercussão para aqueles que apoiavam a formação de uma milicia da República e um maior controle dos sectores periféricos e seu comércio, duas visões que a AVS apoiava. Participantes Nos bastidores Origens A Guerra do Hiperespacial do Stark foi mencionado pela primeira vez no Livro de Imagens de Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma, onde se descreveu Plo Koon como "um veterano das Guerras Hiperespaciais". Nessa época, a única "Guerra Hiperespacial" foi a Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço de uns 5.000 anos antrás. Por isso foi criado a Guerra Hiperespacial do Stark para explicar esse erro. Aparições *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' * * *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Fontes *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Movie Scrapbook'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Categoria:Batalhas da Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark Categoria:Conflitos